The Dead Walking
by Liquidxdus
Summary: Steven Axton, an alone guy with a dark past wakes in Fulton county jail to see a world that he knew gone forever. Slight AU later on.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Walking Dead. So don't sue me Thanks :)**_

"This doesn't look good Mr. Axton. All the evidence we found have all of your fingerprints. Just tell us what you did that night and I promise you we will soften the punishment."

"…"

-Sigh- "Could you at least tell us why you did it Mr. Axton? I mean I don't understand a kid like you will do something so absurd. You go to college, a well decent job, a family who is very supportive of you and I just don't see why you did it."

"…"

"Why Mr. Axton, the road you're following is not good and right now you're at the point of no return."

"….."

The interrogator looks behind to his Partner.

"Are you sure he's not in a state of shock? Others report saying that he never spoke a word ever since the arrest."

A man around his 50's stepped up with a low voice "Naw, this piece of shit knew what he did. He's hoping to be let off the hook acting all scared." After that he shoved his hand to side of the victim's face, and then leaned over. "Well let me tell you something Axton, that shit is not going to work around here, and you're going to pay for what you've done you hear me?"

"…"

After he said his piece he looked back to his partner Jerry. Jerry then looked to Axton and thought of any reason why Axton committed his crime with all to no avail.

"Very well Mr. Axton." Jerry got up and walked out the door with his partner. "Could someone escort Axton to his cell. We're done."

A nearby officer got out from his seat and went inside the room. Both Jerry and Max walked to their cubicle.

"I just don't get it Max." said Jerry. "He knows he's getting serious time for the crime he did. I just don't see why he couldn't cooperate or ATLEAST say a word about what happened."

Max shrugged

"What about his sister Jessie?" Jerry continued. "Their family did say she was there where it all took place."

Max got up and left saying "We still haven't found her. We contacted all relatives, the school, where she worked and still nothing. "

Jerry inhaled and let out a long sigh, after that though now was a good time for a smoke so he got up and went out the back. As he lighted one he looked up at the night sky, cursing the amount of light pollution. From where he's from there was little to none light pollution and the sky was covered with stars.

"Hey Jerry!"

Jerry looked around to see another friend of his walking to him.

"Hey"

"Just heard about it, congratulations"

"Thanks, a boy too, always wanted to raise one"

"Hey shouldn't you be with your wife and kid"

"Todays a short day for me" said Jerry. "Come in finish paper work, interrogate the kid, and finish more paperwork."

"Oh yeah about that, has the kid talked yet?"

"Axton hasn't said a word ever since his arrest"

"Well at least you tried right?"

"Yeah, probably not hard enough though"

"Hey got another one?"

"Ha, today's your lucky day, my last one"

"Thanks"

As Jerry lighted the cigarette 7 helicopters flew past over them towards the city of Atlanta.

"Must be some hell of a chase" said Dave

"No way those are military and armed to the teeth by looks of it" Jerry replied.

"JERRY GET OVER HERE!"

Jerry ran back to building seeing everyone scrambling around.

"What is it!?"

"Get your gear! All units are to head over to Atlanta"

"Why? What is it?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out once we get there now come on!"

With that said Jerry ran to his office and got everything that he needed. As he left Jerry looked behind and looks at Axton's cell. Through the window he was just laying facing the wall.

"JERRY LETS GO!"

After that Jerry ran alongside Max out the Police department unaware the hell that awaits them.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

_**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Walking Dead. Enjoy.**_

_How the hell did this Happen?_

_Everything was normal before it happened. _

_It's just that, everything happened so fast._

_Everything, everything now ruined._

_Before I was visiting my family and the next thing now I'm here…Alone._

_What have I done?_

…_.wake up…._

I wake up due to the nightmare I just had… about that horrible incident. I keep rethinking how it lead to that moment. Kept asking why did I do it? It's not like I had a choice, or did I?

"God damn it" I muttered to myself.

Everything I worked for, the life I had now gone because of what I did.

-Sigh- I looked around my cell, lucky to not have a roommate for I was simply not in the talkative mood.

Another Thought occurred to me, Jessie. My god I hope she's alright. For her to witness what I've done… She at least doesn't deserve to see that.

"Hey Officer!" I yelled. "Can I get a glass of water? It's been a whole day."

No response.

I looked at the window to see there wasn't any response, but also notice the door was slightly open.

"Hello?" I stood and slowly walked to the window and see the entire room in mess, almost like an earthquake recently happened, only there were very few earthquakes and all cannot be felt at all.

"Hello?" I said again. "I'm coming out alright! Don't shoot me."

I walked out of my cell and see the entire room abandoned. Papers were lying everywhere, but what disturbed me the most is there's a few blood splatters on the wall.

"Anybody Here!?" Again no response.

I walked around to figure why everyone left. My footsteps echo throughout the hall. I mean this is weird, here I am in a police station and it's completely deserted, something is definitely not right. After more wondering around I reached the surveillance room.

"Alright good, I can finally get some answers."

Slowly opening the door there was no one inside, there were multiple TV screen all aligned next to each other. As I stepped in I turned one of them on, the screen flickers and tell me to pick a specific date to view.

"Hmm, let's try yesterday."

The screen flickers then shows the entire the room filled with cops.

"Everything looks okay."

I fast forward until something caught my eye.

"Okay there I am with… what was their name again? Detective Rillers and…"

I couldn't remember the other one, doesn't matter that guy was a prick anyway.

I fast forward more till both Jerry and his partner got out then me walking to my cell. A few moments later things started to get interesting. People in the room are more hype and started fast walking to different rooms. Another minute later both detectives were seen running towards the exit.

"What the hell?"

As I continue to watch the recording skips ahead on its own showing a group of people around 30 bunch together and two infantry men at guard pointing their rifle towards the exit. Few people were yelling pointing towards the opposite direction and most of the women were crying hugging each other. Then the worst happened, both guards began shooting their rifle as the group began running towards the other direction. And then….the recording stopped.

"W-what? What happened!?

I tried to search what happened after that moment but still came with nothing. Maybe the device ran out of memory space.

"Damn it!" I hit the TV side with my palm.

A thousand things were going through my mind. What the hell happened? What were they being guarded from? What the hell were they shooting at!? Then it came to me, it has to be a raid or some sort. A raid to attempt to free one of their guys locked up here. That explains why most of the cell doors were open. But why so much blood splatter on the walls? I guess there were a lot of them and many innocents were killed in the process. Lucky for me I was locked up during that moment.

"I guess I'm done, Time to get out of here."

I got up from the chair exiting the surveillance room and headed towards the exit. There's a phone in one of the cubicles near me so I picked it up, figure I could contact my family or a few of my friends about what happened…but I couldn't. Two reasons, one the line was dead and two I'm an escaping criminal. For what I did there was no way they could help me in a situation like this. I put the phone down and continue to head towards the exit.

After running to every dead end I could find in this place I finally reached the exit. I don't know why but this place is more a like a maze than a regular police station. There were a lot of book shelves tipped over so I had to reroute a different path in order to reach the exit. But alas, the door was chained shut. So I had to go back, over and under every debris to find something to cut the chain or bash it with, the chains looks rusted so any sharp or a heavy dull object should do the trick. While searching the bathroom I found pipe on the floor and heavy too. "Not what I had in mind, but it'll do." I went back to the exit and prepared myself. Both of my hand gripped the bottom end of the pipe tight and hit chain as hard as I could, making a loud noise echo across the room. "Holy shit that was loud". I brace for another swing and swung the pipe down again.

"Uugghh"

I turned towards where I heard it.

"Anyone there?"

I waited and got nothing, must be imagining things. I raised the pipe over my head and swung the pipe down breaking the chain, both of the doors open on its own, stunned by the sudden light. As my vision settled I took a good look in front of me.

"Oh my god"

Few buildings at a distance were up in smoke, many cars were left abandoned either by collision or out of gas. But that's not all, bodies…. all lifeless scattered all over the place. I fell to my knees witnessing what I saw, asking myself how all of this could happen. Why? Everything was fine back then! I quickly stumbled back up went back to the station and shut the door. I didn't know what to do. No communication, everyone is gone and I'm here all alone.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself. "All right calm down Steve-o, think! Plan your next move. Somewhere else nearby to lie low for a while, get some answers on what happened. And find some way to defend yourself too… wait a minute I'm at a police station! There should be plenty of guns around here!"

With that said I bolted straight towards the armory… if I know where to find, it should be at a secure location away from visitors or criminals. I ran upstairs and checked each door for the armory. At the end of the hall I opened a door and to find a completely empty room. Every gun cabinet was empty.

"Damn it of course they'll take everything, what now?" I looked around some more and still nothing. "What do cops do with the criminal's gun? I mean once in a while they bust someone and they happen to have a firearm with them. So they bring the guy and us the gun as evide…."

That's right the evidence room. I quickly left the armory and what do you know the place I need to go is right across me. I opened the dear and looked arou-

"OH SHIT!"

I quickly shut the door shocked by what I saw. A person was just sitting there with his back against the wall. I slowly opened the door again.

"Excuse me sir? Are you alright?"

He didn't respond, and I couldn't get a good look at his face since the room was dark so I moved my hand against the wall to find the light switch. As I switched the lights on I looked at the person in front me….dead. I inched my way forward looking down at him all covered in blood. I also notice the was a large hole on top of his head. I then look down below his chin and saw another one and figured the only conclusion.

"Suicide." I muttered. "If he did suicide by headshot then…"

I looked down towards his hand and found a Beretta 92F pistol. "I'll take that." I said when trying to pull the gun out of his grasp. The guy put up a little resistance for then I had to yank the gun away from him. I saw this in TV before, this is how police determine the how long the victim died by how stiff the body is. The more the body resists the longer his or hers time of death.

"Suppose you know why everything around here has gone to shit?" I said to the lifeless policeman while wiping the pistol with a cloth.

"…."

"I guess not" I stood up to expect the gun more thoroughly. I pulled back the slide slightly to see one bullet in the chamber, and then pressed the mag release ejecting a full loaded magazine.

"Good." I quickly flipped the safety and stuffed the gun to my right pocket.

I continue to look around the evidence room for any more weapons. My foot accidentally kicks a large rectangular gun case on the floor.

"Well what do we have here?"

I kneeled down and flipped the case open and find a M1014 semi-automatic shotgun.

"Must be Christmas already" I said picking up the shotgun. Man this thing is heavy, you think it's lighter by watching those vids or play video games but it's quite the opposite. I found a nearby gun bag hanging by the wall and stuffed the M10 in it.

"Any more around here?"

I got up and continue my search for anything that might be useful for my travel. There is a fire extinguisher hanging by the wall but useless for now, then a light shimmer caught my attention.

"Now freaking way" I jogged towards the source and found a Desert Eagle!

"Oh man! I always wanted to fire one of these and know it's in my hand! Chrome too! –sigh- Easy Steven, easy can't nerdgasm in a place like this."

I quickly stashed the gun in the bag. "Sucks there aren't any bullets for this beastly magnum and shells for the shotgun too…unless."

I got up and walked to a nearby and cabinet opening filled with files stamped with a big "Evidence" word stamped on it. Then I scanned to the bottom aaaannnndddd JACKPOT! Plenty of 50 caliber rounds, 12 gauge shells, 9mm rounds, 2 magazines for both pistol and magnum AND a holster belt equipped with a front and rear knife too. How many useful things am I going to find in here? It's a freaking EVIDENCE ROOM for crying out loud.

"Alright that should be enough, all that's left to do is get out of here and find someplace else to lay low and figure what the hell is goi-"

CRASH!

I quickly stuffed the holster in the bag and took cover near the door to see what cause the noise.

"Jesus Frank will you watch where you going!? Bad enough for those things to start swarming in on us!"

"_Those things?"_ I thought to myself.

"Relax dude, and why do you have to kill that bitch back at camp? Not your type? Heh heh."

A chill ran down my spine, these guys are definitely not friendly.

"Hey I was feeling generous alright, so I thought I give her good time." He said going through cabinets with gun in hand. "Later that night… geez fucking bitch all of sudden goes into a rants slapping me in the process. And with those long finger nails she had…"

I peak slowly to see the guy touching the side of his face where it showed 3 large gashes.

"Ouch, what happened next?"

"Well, with my pride on the line I did what I had to do. I simply stabbed the bitch."

"I still think you shouldn't have killed her, could at least let me have some of the action."

"Yeah whatever."

I had to fight every inch of myself to not go out there gun blaze on those two. But it'll be impossible for me to win this gun fight. One I all have is one loaded pistol, two both my magnum and shotgun is not fully loaded and three the most important of all is I never shot a gun before. Damn it I have to think of a plan, wait it out or simply dash for the exit?

"Hey Frank where the guns man?"

"They should be in the armory, if not we should check the evidence room."

FUCK! Definitely can't wait it out here. Only option now is- what the?

I feel something at my right pocket, like something falling out. I quickly look down to see my Beretta already falling to ground. As I attempt to catch it… I failed miserably.

CLAK!

I shut my eyes hard and bite down praying they didn't hear that.

"Who's there!?" Both men turned where the sound was heard pointing their firearm at me.

I quickly picked up my gun and stayed silent.

"We know your there alright! Show yourself!"

"….."

"Look we're here for the weapons, where are they?"

"The armory is all empty fellas, now b-best for g-guys to leave this place!" What the hell was I thinking?

"Who the hell does this guy think he is ordering us around?" the guy whispered to his partner.

"What about the evidence room?" said Frank.

"All I found was the pistol, nothing more!" I wanted to convince them it wasn't worth fighting for a single pistol and not encourage them that I have a sweet over powered shotgun and magnum.

"Bullshit he's lying"

Well it was worth a try.

"Come on let's just rush him, I bet the gun he's holding not even loaded."

"No I got a better Idea." Said Frank as he reached something into his pocket.

A better idea? I leaned over to see what they were doing.

"You got to be kidding me!" I muttered, A FREAKING GRENADE! SHIT! Okay time to act fast, what do I do? Think Steven! Quickly load my shotgun? No that will take too much time. Shoot at them? No! That will just piss them off more! I looked around the evidence to find something that could help in a situation like this. Come on come on… there! I ran to grab the fire extinguisher and ran back towards the door. I got only one chance at this. I stood still waiting for the perfect moment.

"Oh and Frank try not to miss to avoid killing ourselves."

"Don't worry I won't yeesh"

I pulled my Beretta out and the flipped the safety off… -sigh- it's now or never Steven!

-CLINK-

NOW! I leaned over and rolled the fire extinguisher at them. Once it got close to them I open fire at the extinguisher.

PPPPSSSSSHHHHH!

"FUCK!"

Frank staggered, the entire area around them is covered in smoke and as I expected, he dropped the grenade.

"Kyle move!" yelled Frank. Now is my chance, I picked up the bag containing both the magnum and shotgun bolted straight for the stairs. Three seconds later the grenade exploded.

I look behind to both of them slowly getting up. "Dayne Get Him!"

What? There are more of them? I looked forward again and see one of the doors just ahead of me open and see one guy stepping out with a knife in hand. Dayne tackled the right side of body and we both tumbled down to the ground. Luckily the guy dropped his knife but still didn't mean he's not hostile, so I quickly aimed my pistol at him. Still the guy I'm fighting against has good reflexes knocking the gun of my hand. After that he got me by the neck and squeezed the heck out of it. My vision began to blur and had to think of something fast or else I'm going to die in this messed up world. I quickly thought of a plan and used both my forearm to bend his elbows allowing me to get a good solid headbutt. And man did it hurt, head to head, after that Dayne was stunned so I unleashed two hard punches to the face then kicked him off of me as his back hit the elevator button.

"You piece of shit!" Dayne yelled. His hand went to his holster and pulled out his gun and here I am lying on the ground completely unarmed. I can't believe it! After everything I've been through I'm going to be killed by this fucking junkie!

DING

"UUURRAAGGGHHHHH!" X10

I jumped by that sound and looked behind Dayne and see almost a dozen… pale, dark human beings jumping on him.

"AAAHHH!" One of them grabbed Dayne from behind and bit a huge chunk of his face off. I quickly rolled over and picked up my Beretta pointing at the group… just eating away his body. I then see both Frank and Kyle shocked by the amount of them.

"Guys HULP ME!"

"We have to help Dayne!" said Frank

"Forget Dayne shoot the kid!"

Both of them started firing hitting a few of those guys eating Dayne. I quickly got up and ran downstairs and out of the station.

After that I never stopped running. Never knew where the hell I was going. I just knew I had to get out of there. I think I ran around 5 miles at least, and I never knew I could ran that fast either.

"This can't be real" I said to myself.

"It can't be real" Now slowing my pace

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

I tripped over and landed on my back. I looked at the sky thinking about what happened. What were those people eating away Dayne's body? What the hell was their problem eating their own kind!

I covered both of my eyes with my hands.

"Wake up" I muttered.

"Come on wake up…Wake Up! This has to be a dream. Yeah that's right, soon I wake up in my room laughing about what happened and tell my friends about it… just wake up."

I slowly open my eyes again watching the same sky.

-Sigh- "Damn it." I feel exhausted all of a sudden. My eyelids were getting heavier by the minute.

"Hey kid are you alright?

I slightly looked over to see a man carrying a shovel soon followed by another and a kid, guess that's his son.

"Careful Rick look at his arm"

What the heck was he talking about? I slowly looked down towards my arm to see a cut not that large, about 2 and a half inch cut bleeding slowly. Must be when Dayne tackled me back at the station.

"Hey kid were you bit?"

"W-what?"

"I said were you bit?"

I tried to ask what was he talking about but couldn't find the words, I begin to lose my vision… until all was black.

END OF CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO HELL

_**A/N**_

_**And there you have it! The first chapter of the Dead Walking. Took me quite some time to write this whole chapter. And do be gentle with reviews for this is my first fanfic and looking to improve my writing as I continue on.**_

_**-Liquid**_


End file.
